Supernova
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Incluso alguien tan horrible y desesperante como Bill, podía sentirse terriblemente solo. [Monster Falls] [Mabill]


**Disclaimer: Todo de Alex Hirsh.**

 **Notas: Última publicación del año,** ** _¡yei!_**

 ***La foto de portada pertenece a Diriroro en Pinterest.**

* * *

Si se tuviera que mencionar una característica que diferenciara a Mabel Pines del resto, sería su gran optimismo ante situaciones difíciles.

¿Gideon apoderándose de la cabaña? _Pff_ lograrían recuperarla con el poder de su garfio volador.

¿Stan teniendo una vida oculta? _Bieeen_ , eso había sido muy, muy difícil de procesar—y por poco causaron el fin del mundo—, pero _¡hey!_ , ¡ahora tenían dos tíos en lugar de uno!

¿Todos en Gravity Falls convirtiéndose en monstruos de la noche a la mañana?

 _Eso_ era otra historia.

Mabel resopló, moviendo sus manos sobre su cabello sin mucho interés. Si aún tuviera sus rodillas podría estar doblándolas y descansando sus brazos ahí, pero su cola sólo servía para nadar—y ocasionalmente golpear a su hermano—, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era mover su aleta de vez en cuando para jugar con uno que otro animal que se detenía para hacerle compañía.

Fue divertido al principio, Mabel siempre tuvo fascinación por las sirenas—que totalmente no tenía nada que ver con Marmando ni su bonito rostro—, y luego de reírse de Dipper por ser un ciervo, y ahogarse por la falta de agua hasta que la dejaron en una tina, tuvo el tiempo de observar su nuevo cuerpo.

Su cola era del tono exacto de rosado que a ella tanto le gustaba y las diminutas branquias que tenía le generaban una placentera sensación de calor. Soportó quedarse en la bañera durante todo un día mientras su tío Ford—ahora convertido en un grifo—los analizaba y trataba de encontrar una forma de volverlos a la normalidad. Sin embargo, cuando el segundo día llegó, sintió que moriría sino la dejaban nadar un poco en el lago del pueblo.

Dipper se había negado rotundamente, pero Wendy se había encogido de hombros sin encontrar algo malo con su petición, mirándose sus propias garras con algo de fascinación.

—Todos somos monstruos ahora—le dio una sonrisa a Dipper, sus dientes eran filudos y completamente blancos. Su hermano se sonrojó. _Nerd_ —. Créeme Dipper, tu hermana es lo menos aterrador que hay. Mírame, soy una mujer lobo.

Esa tarde la habían llevado a un lago cercano a la cabaña del misterio y, a pesar de que Ford seguía investigando y farfullando con sus apuntes, todos se divirtieron ese día. Soos alentando a Dipper a correr en cuatro patas, Wendy dando saltos gigantescos entre los árboles y sus tíos tratando de manejar sus nuevas alas.

Fue al quinto día de ir y venir del lago, que Mabel decidió que no quería regresar a la cabaña. Tanto Dipper como Stan se negaron, pero Ford terminó estando de acuerdo con ella. No podían dejarla siempre en una tina con ruedas, era una sirena ahora, tarde o temprano—seguramente más temprano que tarde—se sofocaría por estar en un lugar tan cerrado y pequeño.

No tenía nada por lo cual quejarse en realidad, Mabel estaba encantada con su nueva vida. Podía nadar a una velocidad impresionante y sus ojos eran completamente claros incluso en lo más profundo del lago. Los peces siempre tenían algún tema de conversación y la guiaban hacia algún cofre lleno de oro que Mabel terminaba guardando para ella; una que otra pieza brillante subiendo a la superficie para ser obsequiada a Dipper y sus tíos.

—Mabel no puedes acostumbrarte a esta forma—Dipper la visitaba a diario, recibiendo con una sonrisa lo que ella tenía para regalarle, pero preocupándose al verla murmurar fascinada por los secretos que el lago ocultaba—. Pronto encontraremos una forma de volver a todos a la normalidad. Se te hará difícil de aceptar si pasas mucho tiempo usando tu cola.

Lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

—Bro-bro, estás comiendo pasto.

Dipper se tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

—Esto es como comer vegetales, ¿bien? Es totalmente normal.

—Comes pasto todo el tiempo.

— ¡Quizás quiera ser vegetariano!

Su discusión nunca los llevó a ningún lado. Después de todo, creían que la forma que tenían no duraría por mucho tiempo.

O al menos eso era lo planeado.

Al término de la segunda semana su tío ya tenía la explicación para el estado actual del pueblo. Escuchó a medias como uno de los lagos que contenía algún tipo de magia fru fru o algo así, había desbordado de algún modo en el agua potable de la ciudad, y que no debía de ser complicado encontrar la forma de remover los efectos mágicos en todos.

Mas los días se convirtieron rápidamente en meses y un día antes de que tuvieran que regresar a California, su tío Ford tuvo que hipnotizar a sus padres con uno de sus aparatos de otra dimensión para que les permitieran vivir en el pueblo durante un año y creyeran que los visitaban de vez en cuando.

—Sólo será un año, calabaza—Stan se arrodilló frente a ella, espantando las palomas que querían sentarse en sus hombros—. Detesto ser una gárgola—se quejó—, al menos mi hermano tiene alas de color.

Mabel tocó su mano de forma tranquilizadora.

—Pero tú eres el mejor tío gárgola que una chica puede pedir.

Stan le sonrió, las arrugas en su cara contrayéndose con felicidad al revolverle el cabello.

—Prometo que encontraremos una cura. Pronto seguirás corriendo con tu cerdito como siempre.

De eso ya habían pasado casi seis años.

Cumpleaños habían ido y venido más rápido de lo que se esperaba. No importaba qué tanto trataran, nada revertía los efectos mágicos del lago. Y con algo de diversión y resignación notaron que todos en el pueblo habían terminado acostumbrándose a su nueva forma de vida.

Era un instinto, Mabel pensaba. Ella no podía evitar enamorarse más del lago, y soñar despierta por nadar en mar abierto. Su hermano trotando sobre las flores coloridas—comiendo más plantas—, y asustándose cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra cazar.

 _«¿Tienes idea de cuántos ciervos son cazados al año para decorar casas?»._

Mabel no lo sabía, pero después de apodarlo _Bambi_ y tocarle los pequeños cuernos que comenzaban a brotar de su cabeza, lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para que olvidara el tema.

Entonces el cazador apareció.

Las criaturas del lago le advirtieron de él muy poco después de su cumpleaños número trece, mas Mabel había escuchado las advertencias sin prestar verdadera atención. En Gravity Falls todos tendían a exagerar demasiado los hechos, y de nuevo, _estaban_ en Gravity Falls, el pueblo más extraño del mundo. Un cazador no podía ser _así_ de atemorizante.

Sin embargo, una mañana después de que le regalara a Dipper un cristal que encontró al fondo de un barco olvidado, el cazador apareció ante ellos, con su sonrisa de tiburón y un rifle cargado en su espalda.

—Pero si son mis Pines favoritos.

No recordaba muy bien cómo habían salido vivos de ese encuentro. Probablemente porque Stan y Ford estaban cerca del lugar y los ayudaron a escapar de Bill, no lo sabía. Estuvo alrededor de dos semanas en una piscina gigante que instalaron en la cabaña del misterio mientras se discutía lo que deberían hacer con la nueva amenaza que Bill representaba.

El demonio los acechaba siempre que podía, y fue en uno de sus encuentros que Dipper notó que nunca usaba su arma, sino que parecía excitarse de emoción cada vez que estaban por quitársela. Ford concluyó que esa era su nueva restricción y pareció quitarse un peso de encima al entender que no podría hacerles daño a menos que se la quitaran.

Stan, por otro lado, seguía alterado, y Mabel no quería hacer peor la situación con sus quejas, pero tratar de acostumbrarse al reducido espacio que ahora tenía era un completo infierno. Dipper no permitió que se fuera al inicio, pero luego de varios gritos y suplicas de su parte le permitieron irse.

Stan le dio armas que podía ocultar en el mar y Ford armas que _funcionaban_ en el mar. Dipper estuvo paranoico los primero meses, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que Bill no era una verdadera amenaza a menos que se acercaran a él y mientras no le quitaran el arma estarían a salvo.

Además estaba todo el tiempo oculto en lo profundo del bosque haciendo quién sabía qué; Mabel y su hermano lo habían visto cientos de veces en el transcurso de los años, pero siempre terminaba regresando por donde había salido.

Aunque Bill era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

Pacifica estaba dando una fiesta. _Una colosal_.

—No escatimé en gastos—fueron sus palabras al entregarle la invitación—. Será la mejor fiesta que he hecho en mi vida.

Al cumplir los dieciocho obtuvo la autonomía suficiente para hacer con la mansión Noroeste lo que quisiera, por lo que, a pesar de la indignación que sus padres mostraron, decidió abrir las puertas de su mansión para celebrar la culminación del año.

Mabel resopló de nuevo, mirando su cola con el ceño fruncido, por primera vez sin encontrar el optimismo que siempre llevaba consigo. Pacífica contaba con un estanque gigante y transparente para ella en las fiestas que su familia ofrecía anualmente, y los primeros años funcionó, sin embargo ver como todos bailaban y se movían de aquí para allá mientras ella sólo podía quedarse en un sitio terminó por matarle cualquier emoción por las fiestas a gran escala.

Candy y Grenda se ofrecieron a quedarse con ella, pero Mabel insistió hasta que se fueron. Dipper también lucía reacio a dejarla, pero incluso su tío Ford parecía emocionado por ir, no tuvo el corazón para pedirles que se quedaran. Por lo que, con la promesa de verse a primera hora en la mañana, todos partieron hacia la mansión Noroeste.

Movió su aleta un poco, extrañando por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus piernas.

—Estúpida cola—murmuró por lo bajo, quiso ocultarse en su suéter, pero sólo encontró la prenda que utilizaba para cubrir su pecho, recordando tristemente que sus suéteres se terminaban dañando bajo el agua y tuvo que dejar de usarlos a regañadientes—. Estúpido lago con sus estúpidos poderes mágicos y sus estúpidos efectos secundarios.

—Esos son más insultos de los que creí oírte decir alguna vez.

Mabel brincó de la impresión, resbalando de la roca en dónde estaba sentada y cayendo sobre la orilla del lago. El miedo la recorrió al notar que arrastrarse hasta las profundidades del lago le tomaría demasiado tiempo y Bill pareció saberlo también, una sonrisa deforme expandiéndose en su rostro.

—Hola, estrella fugaz.

Le lanzó lo primero que encontró: una ramita que no llegó ni a la mitad de camino antes de caer flácidamente al suelo.

El viento sopló sobre ellos mientras Bill parpadeaba varias veces, soltando una estruendosa risa que pareció rebotar por todo el lugar.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tie-? _Ahhh_ —una rama más grande le cayó en el rostro— ¡hey! ¡Basta!

No se detuvo, le arrojó todo lo que pudo mientras trataba de arrastrarse devuelta al lago. Para su mala suerte, Bill lo notó.

—Espera, espera, estrella fugaz—con sus brazos esquivó las ramas que seguían cayéndole—. ¿Podrías parar? Yo…—de su boca escupió un par de hojas secas, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza—. Detente, _ahora_.

— ¿Qué, qué es lo que quieres? —le apuntó con su rama caída, agitándola tanto como pudo— ¡¿Acaso vienes a quitarme los ojos?!

—Woah, cálmate, estrella fugaz—las manos de Bill se levantaron en son de paz. Cuidadosamente dejó su arma al lado de un árbol y se acercó muy lentamente—. Sólo quería hablar un poco—meneó la cabeza—. En serio, tú y seis dedos pueden ser más parecidos de lo que esperaba.

Le arrojó su rama, impactó directamente con su nariz y casi pudo jurar que escuchó algo rompiéndose. Mabel retrocedió como pudo, los puños Bill estaban sumamente apretados y la miraba con el rostro rojo de ira, llamas azules envolviendo su cuerpo entero.

— ¡Dije que te _detuvieras_! —El fuego se esparció con rapidez por la hierba del claro, a Mabel se le cortó la respiración— ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer juro que te voy a-! —Bill tomó un sonoro respiro; abriendo y cerrando sus puños hasta que su rostro era normal de nuevo. Con un movimiento de su mano desapareció las llamas y de su bolsillo extrajo lo que parecía ser una piedrecilla.

No, no era una piedrecilla. Era una… ¿una gema rosada?

Una gema increíblemente brillante, pensó. Podía ver el arcoíris destellar por sus bordes y era tan pequeña que lo único que quería hacer era tocarla.

—Te gusta, ¿no es así? —Mabel asintió, sin apartar sus ojos de la gema sobre su mano—. Te la puedo regalar si quieres—Bill se acercó—. A cambio quiero que te quedes en este lugar por el resto de la noche, ¿trato?

La flama azul envolvió la mano libre de Bill, que se extendía con oculta ansiedad hacia ella. Mabel se inclinó para sostener su palma, su cuerpo vibrando por la anticipación del objeto brillante frente a ella. Necesitaba tenerlo, guardarlo en su escondite bajo las rocas donde ocultaba los diamantes que encontraba.

Sólo sería un inofensivo trato—

Espera, espera. _¿Trato?_

El hechizo se rompió con rapidez, Mabel se alejó lo suficiente para levantar su cola y utilizarla para golpear a Bill en el rostro.

—Maldición, estrella fugaz—Bill cayó de espaldas, sus manos presionando su rostro que tenía una gigantesca marca roja— ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

— ¡Querías hacer un trato conmigo! —volvió a buscar un objeto para tirarle, pero lo único que le quedaban eran rocas.

Bueno, eso también podía funcionar.

— ¡ _Argh_ , mi ojo!

— ¡Fuera de mi lago!

— ¡Sólo quería hacer un pequeño trato! Deja de… oye, oye, ¿a dónde vas?

Logró entrar completamente al lago, y hubiera logrado dar un grito de victoria si no fuera porque Bill se apresuró y lanzó la mitad de su cuerpo al agua para poder coger su brazo antes de que se lanzara a nadar. Trató de forcejar, pero él era más fuerte; la devolvió a la superficie de un tirón y atrapó su otro brazo para que no pudiera irse.

—No te haré daño—dijo con molestia—. ¿Podrías dejar de intentar escapar?

— ¡Querías que me quede en la orilla del lago! —Lo acusó, todavía tratando de soltarse— ¡El agua se secaría y yo no podría respirar! ¿Acaso pensabas sacarme los ojos cuando muriera?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Bill resopló—. ¿Qué rayos tiene tu familia con los ojos?

— ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Bill entrecerró su ojo visible, el usual carmesí cubriendo su rostro de nuevo.

— ¿Podrías sólo escucharme, por favor?

Se quedó estática por un momento, Bill pareció darse cuenta de su desliz también, porque la soltó al instante. A pesar de que sabía que debía aprovechar su oportunidad para escapar la sorpresa le impidió moverse.

— ¿Qué fue… qué fue eso último que dijiste?

Los labios de Bill se fruncieron de una manera antinatural.

—Me oíste.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que me iré.

— ¡No! —Mabel levantó una ceja, Bill parecía querer estrangularla, pero después de un fuerte suspiro se sentó frente al lago con los brazos cruzados—. ¡Bien! _Ugh_ , ¿Podrías… _por favor,_ escucharme?

 _«¡Ni se te ocurra Mabel!»._ La voz de Dipper era clara en su cabeza, como si estuviera a su lado en ese momento. _«¡Es Bill! ¡Tratará de engañarte para quitarte los ojos! ¡O peor, usarte para decorar su casa!»._

Evitó sonreír.

—Bien, te escucho.

El demonio trato de quitarse el agua del rostro, una mueca decorando sus facciones al ver que no daba resultado.

—El trato no es para que te asfixies, puedes quedarte en la parte profunda del lago si quieres, sólo que… la mitad parlante de tu cuerpo quede en la superficie.

— ¿Durante… toda la noche? ¿Sólo por hoy? —él asintió—. ¿Y qué hay de mi familia? ¿Los irás a buscar mientras yo me quedó aquí? —Mabel abrió mucho los ojos— ¿Acaso quieres-?

—No—cortó—. No haré nada, ¿está bien? _Nada_. Lo único que quiero es que te quedes en la superficie en lo que queda de la noche, _fin_.

—… ¿Por qué?

—Yo no te pregunto cómo vas al baño, estrella fugaz.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

— ¿Harás el trato o no?

 _«¡No lo hagas, Mabel!»._

Tenía muy en claro que nunca debía confiar en Bill, pero… pero ella _de verdad_ quería esa gema, y por mucho que buscaba no lograba encontrar algún hueco en el trato que el demonio le ofrecía.

—No podrás hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a mi familia—lo vio asentir débilmente—. Ni siquiera indirectamente.

— _Bien_ —su mano se volvió a cubrir de llamas azules—. ¿Trato?

Mabel nadó con cuidado hasta él. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire cuando cogió la mano que le ofrecía.

—Trato.

Las flamas no la lastimaron, se sentían calientes pero nada más que eso. Durante un segundo temió ser engañada, creyó que Bill se lanzaría a reír, burlándose de ella antes de tomar su arma y dispararle, pero en su lugar sólo se levantó para buscar la gema y tirársela.

—El trato es sólo por hoy, estrella fugaz. Esto no quiere decir que no iré por tu familia después.

Rodó los ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había oído esa amenaza.

—Sí, lo que digas.

Mabel sostuvo su pequeño botín contra su pecho, adentrándose lo suficiente en el lago para que su cola estuviera totalmente cubierta, sus dedos tocando con fascinación el fino cristal, era realmente hermoso, no podía esperar por ir a su escondite y ponerlo en la cima de sus tesoros como su mayor adquisición. Estaba preguntándose dónde la había conseguido cuando el roce de piel hundiéndose en el agua la distrajo, Bill había vuelto a quedar frente al lago, estaba sentado frente a ella, sus piernas sumergidas hasta las rodillas.

—Te mojaras el pantalón—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Ya estoy bastante empapado—se encogió de hombros, todavía mirándola—. ¿No te molesta que tu familia te abandonara?

Eso ocasionó una pequeña punzada, pero la ignoró con facilidad.

—No. Yo les pedí que se fueran.

—Yo me hubiera enojado.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros.

Eso pareció divertirlo.

—Me pregunto si eso será verdad, estrella fugaz.

Entrecerró los ojos, su aleta crispándose por su repentino cambio de humor.

— ¿Por qué querías que me quedara?

— ¿Por qué te gusta coleccionar todo lo que sea brillante?

—Es instinto.

—Por lo mismo necesito hacer tratos—cogió un poco de hierba entre sus dedos—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hice uno.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Quizás—detuvo el impulso de golpearlo—. Oye, ¿puedo meterme esto por la nariz? He visto a Pino comerlo durante años.

—… ¿Por qué sólo… no lo comes por la boca?

—Eso es muy aburrido, estrella fugaz. ¿Dónde queda el dolor?

Mabel le parpadeó con la boca abierta, de pronto preguntándose si fue buena idea hacer un trato con él.

— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Creo que esta es venenosa! ¿Mi nariz se ve inflamada?

 _Será una noche muuuuy larga._

* * *

Luego de la primera hora se dio cuenta de que Bill no parecía tener intención alguna de dejarla sola, y más que asustarla, la terminó aliviando un poco. El lago era su hogar, y nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero podía llegar a ser bastante solitario y silencioso, en especial en noches como esa, tener a alguien que la acompañara no era tan malo.

Claro, Bill no era exactamente el tipo de compañía que estaba esperando, pero si omitía su emoción por hacerse daño con rocas picudas y su risa de psicópata de los noventa, podía llegar a ser un buen conversador.

— ¿Entonces Linda Susan fue reina de belleza?

Bill asintió, girando una piedra en su mano.

—Y a excepción de sus padres; y él; toda la línea sanguínea de Toby Decidido estuvo llena de bailarines excelentes.

— ¡No es cierto! —Mabel comenzó a reír—, ¡pero él es malísimo!

Bill la miró con una sonrisa perezosa.

— ¿Por qué eso es tan interesante? Ya los conoces, ¿no prefieres saber los secretos del universo? ¿La razón del origen de tu galaxia? ¿Cuándo será el fin de los días?

—Eso es _tan_ aburrido—se quejó—, ahora sé por qué congeniaste con el tío Ford. Ustedes dos son unos nerds.

Con su pierna le lanzó agua al rostro, Mabel infló las mejillas por la agresión infantil, pero no hizo más que eso. Bill pareció sorprendido de que se acercara hasta quedar a su lado, mas no hizo comentario alguno. La observó en silencio mientras ella dejaba su gema en la tierra y reposaba sus codos sobre la hierba, arrancándola con sus dedos durante largo rato.

— ¿Qué haces en el bosque todo el tiempo?

—Lo mismo que todos los días.

— ¿Y eso es…?

— ¿Qué es lo que crees?

—… ¿Aún persigues tu sueño de ocasionar el fin del mundo?

—No es un sueño, fue profetizado—la sonrisa que dio pudo haberla aterrorizado cuando tenía doce, pero la había visto durante años para acostumbrarse—. El raromagedon se acerca, estrella fugaz.

— _Claaaaaar_ o—ignoró la mirada irritada que Bill le dirigió—. ¿Así que… cómo fue que obtuviste un cuerpo humano?

Le oyó hacer un sonido estrangulado.

—Prefiero hablar de otra cosa. ¿Mejor no quieres saber cuándo morirá tu bestia de cuatro patas? —Mabel no respondió—. ¿Estrella fugaz?

—…Es tu culpa que todos seamos monstruos, ¿verdad? —Hubo un silencio gigantesco que fue sólo interrumpido por la exhalación de Mabel—. El lago susurra muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

—Fue… un experimento fallido—admitió—. Pero en mí defensa, el hombre que poseí tenía un físico peor que el de tu hermano.

Mabel lo golpeó con su mano.

— ¡Entonces _sí_ es tu culpa! —Bill hizo un sonido gracioso cuando lo empujó al lago, pero la molestia no le permitió disfrutarlo—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he discutido con Dipper por tener esta cola? —comenzó a lastimarlo con su aleta, hundiéndolo cada vez que intentaba salir—. ¡Nadie en el pueblo puede salir por miedo a que alguien nos vea! ¡No he visto a mis padres en años! ¡Por tu culpa ahora vivo en un lago! —que no le contestara sólo hacía que lo empujara con más fuerza — ¡Al menos di algo!

No le respondió. En realidad, ni siquiera se movió.

— ¿Bill? —No hubo respuesta—. No es divertido.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

 _Oh, unicornios. Creo que lo maté._

— ¡Bill! —Sacó su cuerpo del agua con un poco de esfuerzo. No respirada. _Dioses, dioses, dioses_ — _¡Bill!_

El demonio escupió agua, retorciéndose hasta que el líquido estaba fuera de su sistema y podía darle la mirada más furiosa que le había visto en el rostro.

— ¡Trataste de asesinarme!

— ¡No sabía que no respirabas!

— ¡ _Obviamente_ no sabías!, no dejabas de empujarme con esa _gorda_ aleta.

—No tienes derecho a enfadarte, ¡es tu culpa que tenga una en primer lugar!

—El agua casi me come vivo, estrella fugaz, tengo todo el derecho de enojarme—se golpeó un par de veces el pecho, su nariz estornudaba sin cesar—. ¿Y qué rayos es esta sensación en mi nariz? _Argh_ , ustedes los humanos tienen los cuerpos más inútiles de toda la galaxia.

Mabel se cruzó de brazos. _Reina del drama_.

— ¿No eres tú al que le gusta el dolor?

— ¡Es diferente cuando tú mismo te lo haces! ¡No hay nada de divertido en dejar que alguien más te haga daño! —Hizo un sonido de ahogamiento—. ¡Espasmos corporales! ¡Espasmos corporales!

— ¿Bill, por qué actúas como un lo-loco?

El demonio le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

— ¿Cómo un _qué_?

Mabel comenzó a reír, su cuerpo se dobló al sujetarse el estómago y la mitad de su rostro terminó dentro del lago, el agua burbujeando por su boca y los orificios de su nariz. Bill no pareció querer hacerlo, pero al final terminó escupiendo una risa extraña, todavía tosiendo por el agua en sus pulmones.

—Tienes una idea de diversión muy extraña, estrella fugaz.

—Oh, mira quién lo dice—se acercó tímidamente a él—… ¿Sigues siendo un lo-loco o ya eres el de siempre?

—Si con eso preguntas si estoy bien, la respuesta es sí—sus piernas volvían a estar bajo el agua, le parecía entretenido ver cómo se juntaban sus cejas al exprimir su camisa. Debía quitársela si quería secarse, pero por obvias razones prefirió no sugerirlo—. Odio el frío—se quejó en voz alta—, me entumece estas manos flacuchas.

Se mordió la lengua para no ofrecerse a tejerle un par de guantes.

— ¿A estas alturas no deberías haberte acostumbrado a tu cuerpo humano? Tú posesionas cuerpos.

—Es diferente—se tocó la pequeña corbata que colgaba casualmente de su cuello—. Ese nunca es mi cuerpo, son sólo títeres. Este _es_ mi cuerpo, con sangre, fluidos y esas cosas humanas molestas.

— ¿Cosas?

— _Órganos_ —se tocó el cuerpo como si quisiera quitárselos—. Regalar intestinos es divertido, ¿Tenerlos? no tanto.

Tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Además los pulmones humanos son un engaño, si no tienes aire, ¡te mueres! ¿Qué clase de especie evolucionada eres si necesitas respirar?

El rostro de Bill brilló cuando ella dejó escapar una débil carcajada.

—Lo siento, pero no es así de malo. Tener corazón no es molesto.

Eso no pareció tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Ahora tengo un corazón! —Expresó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Qué clase de dios del caos tiene corazón?

Mabel se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tengo diecisiete.

—Iugh—su mirada de lástima era casi graciosa—. Espera, ¿eso significa…?

—No, Bill—cortó—. No puedo quitármelos.

— _Iugh_ —repitió con más fuerza—. Odio el cuerpo humano.

Mabel se mordió un poco el cabello, una mala costumbre que Dipper odiaba, pero que nunca había logrado eliminar de ella. Moría por preguntarle la razón por la que convirtió a todos en monstruos, pero lo más seguro era que no se lo respondería o evadiría el tema de forma maliciosa. Aunque… quizás podría probar con otro tipo de pregunta.

—… ¿Cómo… cómo es que tuviste un cuerpo? Creí que no pertenecías a este plano físico. El tío Ford teorizó que de alguna manera caíste al agua, pero no fue así, ¿verdad?

Bill se restregó los ojos, se había quitado los guantes negros y Mabel pudo ver que sus muñecas tenían múltiples cortadas. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al pensar que seguramente el parche que cubría su ojo derecho tenía un significado más profundo que el de copiar la moda de Stan.

—Quise darle un susto al calvo cuando despertara, no creí que estando en su cuerpo las propiedades mágicas del agua me afectarían a mí también—cruzó sus piernas y apoyó en ella uno de sus brazos, su barbilla reposando en su palma abierta—. Llámalo karma si quieres.

Por alguna razón sintió algo de lástima por él. Se lo merecía como castigo divino, pero Mabel no podía evitar sentir la empatía crecer muy dentro suyo. Quizás fue por las cortadas que había visto, o porque ella odiaba ver a las personas tristes, pero terminó la distancia entre ambos, y con algo de indecisión, dejó caer su mano sobre la de él.

—Si sirve de algo, no luces _tan_ mal. Podrías haber quedado con un cuerpo como el de Boby Decidido.

Su respuesta tardó en llegar, pero Mabel no quiso hablar primero, insegura de cómo interpretar la mirada que el demonio le daba.

—… ¿No querrás decir Toby?

Parpadeó debido a la confusión.

— ¿Eran dos?

Bill rió, ella misma dejó escapar una risa suave y se alejó de él. Volviendo a recostar sus brazos en la hierba al lado suyo.

—Tú pareces haberte acostumbrado bastante rápido a tu nuevo cuerpo.

—Es mi don—dijo con alegría—. Mabel Pines puede adaptarse a cualquier… cosa…

Un dedo tocó ligeramente una de sus branquias, apretando con genuina curiosidad. Sus diecisiete corazones parecieron detenerse al mismo tiempo cuando su cuerpo sufrió de un escalofrío masivo. En menos de un segundo estaba golpeando la mano de Bill y nadando tan lejos de él como fuese posible.

—Eh, ¿a dónde vas, estrella fugaz? Vuelve.

—Tocaste mis branquias—dijo con una mano en su cuello—. ¿Por qué?

—Me dio curiosidad—frotó su dedo pulgar contra su índice—, ¿cómo funciona esas cosas si tienes nariz? ¿Respiras dos veces? ¿Tu cola tiene la misma sensación? ¿Puedo tocarla?

— ¡No! —sentía que su rostro se calentaba. _Vamos Mabel, no caigas tan bajo. ¡Los chicos de Varias Veces son más lindos!_ _¡Piensa en Chubby Z.!_ —. Nunca toques mis branquias de nuevo, _nunca_.

El demonio alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué te alteras tanto, estrella fugaz? Es como tocar tu nariz, ¿no?

Su cuerpo sufrió de otro escalofrío. No sería buena idea que él supiera lo que le pasaba.

—Prometiste no hacerme nada—Bill pareció sorprendido—. Así que no me toques de nuevo o el trato se rompe.

Lo oyó bufar con resentimiento, asintiendo reaciamente al mismo tiempo que le hacía una señal para que se acercara a su lado. Mabel flotó en su sitio durante un instante, técnicamente Bill ya había quebrado su contrato, podría coger la gema ahora y huir hasta las profundidades del lago sin que pudiera detenerla. Incluso si decidía seguirla, a Mabel le daría el tiempo suficiente para sacar las armas que el tío Ford le había dado. Irse significaría que no tendría que sentirse nerviosa porque tratara de cortarla en pedazos, o algo peor.

Pero también que se quedaría sola de nuevo.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo—apuntó cuando al fin llegó a su lado. Su voz era extrañamente normal, sin ninguna gota de diversión o burla. Supo que se sentía ofendido sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho—. ¿Pensabas irte?

—Estoy en mi derecho—se frotó los hombros, ella nunca sentía frío, pero hubiera dado lo que sea por tener uno de sus suéteres ahora—. Que no esté golpeándote no significa que no siga molesta contigo.

La observó con frustración, parecía que quería tocarla de nuevo, pero pudo haber sido sólo imaginación suya. Con Bill nunca podía estar completamente segura.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado eso, estrella fugaz. Ustedes los humanos tienden a tomarse todo muy personal.

Se señaló las branquias.

—Por supuesto que es personal. ¿Ya te mencioné de las fiestas que me he perdido por tener una cola de pescado?

Bill dejó de mirarla, una mueca cubría su rostro quemado por el sol y por la forma en que sus dedos no dejaban de tocar sus labios podía apostar a que aún no lograba controlar por completo las emociones que no quería transmitir.

—Al menos tú eres como los demás—farfulló con los brazos cruzados—. Esta forma es de lo peor.

Mabel tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—Tú nunca has sido como los demás—tanteó—, eras un triángulo.

—Ser un triángulo _era_ divertido. Era el demonio más temido de todos, podía entrar a la mente de quien yo quisiera y desaparecer cuando yo quisiera. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es crear llamas sin quemar estos palos con piel—se señaló las piernas—. Yo flotaba, ¿tienes idea de lo que me costó aprender a pasar mis pies por suelo humano? Es como estar atado a una camisa de fuerza hecha de acero. ¡No puedo hacer absolutamente nada! Y cada vez que quiero hacer un trato todos huyen porque no soy un monstruo como ellos.

—Sí, pero…—abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de encontrar más justificaciones. _Era Bill_ , él nunca parecía tomar importancia por ese tipo de cosas, o tener sentimientos que pudieran ser heridos—. Eres Bill Cipher, siempre has sido diferente, y… eres humano. Todos aquí darían lo que sea por volver a su forma normal.

—Claro que no, todos en este pueblo están dementes. Les gusta vivir así—la breve mirada que le dirigió la hizo avergonzarse—. Soy un demonio de los sueños, no un saco de carne que camine entre la muchedumbre.

Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero al instante la cerró. No ganaría nada con tratar de animarlo ahora, Bill probablemente tenía una lista interminable de quejas sobre su nuevo cuerpo que podría usar como arma si ella trataba de hacerlo.

Era el karma que había hecho su magia contra él por el daño que había causado, pero Mabel no podía dejar de moverse inquieta en su lugar, una pequeña punzada apretando desde el fondo de su cabeza con cada segundo que pasaba y oía a Bill murmurar más cosas que odiaba de todos.

¿Podría ser que Bill… que de verdad él podría…?

—Te sentías solo, ¿no es así?

Salió como una pregunta, pero fue más una afirmación de su parte. Era obvio, pensó, tan, tan obvio que quería abofetearse por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta.

Bill ya no podía desaparecer como antes, sólo refugiarse y tratar fallidamente con los pobladores que seguramente corrían despavoridos ante su presencia. Mabel pudo haber dejado de vivir en la cabaña hace ya mucho tiempo, pero su hermano siempre estaba con ella, sus tíos venían casi a diario y tenía muchos amigos que la visitaban cada vez que podían. Mabel podía llegar a sentirse muy sola, pero nunca lo había estado realmente.

Al observarlo poner esa mueca que parecía tratar de borrar pensó que si hubiera sido ella quien tuviera que pasar años rodeada de árboles silenciosos, trataría desesperadamente de encontrar compañía en cualquier persona, incluso en una sirena que lo único que le gustaba hacer era recolectar piedras preciosas.

Sus corazones se apretujaron al darse cuenta que, incluso alguien tan horrible y desesperante como Bill, podía sentirse terriblemente solo.

—Claro que no—su respuesta fue ácida, su única pupila era una fina rendija de puro vacío—. Soy Bill Cipher, estrella fugaz. Yo nunca me siento solo.

Su cabeza y su Dipper mental le advirtieron que se alejara lo más pronto posible. Pero ella era Mabel Pines, no podía asustarse por alguien que era visiblemente miserable; incluso si ese alguien era Bill.

—Yo lo estaría—admitió, sin prestar atención al fuego que rodeaba los arbustos—. Amo este lugar, pero… el bosque puede llegar a ser muy grande.

—No necesito tu pena—escupió, su rostro era una flama viva—. En cualquier momento me liberaré de este estúpido cuerpo y este pueblo me idolatrará como a su Dios.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso? —El ojo de Bill tembló por un segundo, pero mantuvo su expresión malhumorada—. Quizás para ti los años no sean nada, pero ya no eres como antes. Para nosotros el tiempo es diferente.

—Y eso a mí qué me importa. Soy más viejo que tu universo.

—Te importa—los arbustos se hicieron cenizas al instante, Mabel señaló su rostro—. Cuando eras un triangulo no podíamos saber lo que pensabas a menos que rieras de esa forma escalofriante tuya, pero ahora tienes una boca—el fuego desapareció al instante, el rostro de Bill palideció—, tienes un tic en los labios cuando algo te incomoda, y cuando mientes tus cejas se mueven de la misma forma graciosa que las del tío Stan al perder en el póker.

— ¡No me compares con ese vejestorio!

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

—No voy a juzgarte ni nada, relájate—dejó de mirarlo para delinear el contorno de la gema que reposaba sobre la tierra—. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

La miró con escepticismo, parecía irritado, pero más que nada curioso.

—No juegues conmigo, he visto lo que haces. Si alguna vez intentas buscar una forma ridícula para _alegrarme_ —hizo comillas con sus dedos—, lo quemaré, lo juro. No me importa si está vivo o no.

Iba a contestar con una burla cuando un silbido se disparó hacia el cielo, sus ojos siguieron atentamente la trayectoria del proyectil hasta que explotó en miles de luces coloridas. Pacifica no mentía cuando dijo que no había escatimado en gastos, en menos de un minuto el cielo estaba cubierto por fuegos artificiales y frases resplandecientes alumbraban hermosamente el manto oscuro. Todo debió costarle una fortuna, y podía imaginarse su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a todos disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Es precioso—musitó.

Bill no estaba impresionado.

— ¿Qué hay de interesante en polvo prendiéndose en el cielo, si no sirve para destruir ciudades?

—Las formas son lindas—contestó con suavidad, sus ojos sin perder ni una chispa en el cielo—, y encenderlas con familia lo hace divertido, además… son brillantes, me gustan las cosas brillantes—sonrió de forma apenada, sosteniendo la gema luminosa entre sus manos—, aunque verlas de primera mano es mejor.

Bill pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Si de algo sirve, tú eres muchísimo más brillante que eso, estrella fugaz.

Ignoró el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta para que ambos pudieran mirar lo mismo, su brazo chocando amigablemente contra su pierna. Ambos sólo dedicándose a ver el cielo centellar y a oír los gritos y vítores que provenían del pueblo.

—Feliz año, estrella fugaz.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirar a Bill, una sonrisa flotó hasta sus labios.

—Feliz año, Bill.

* * *

 **Okeeeey, esto salió mucho más grande de lo que planeé, ¿por qué todo siempre me queda tan largo? La musa me odia. Como sea, espero fuera de su agrado. ¡Que tengan feliz año! ::DD**

 **PD: Los reviews siempre son recibidos con mucho amor *wink, wink***


End file.
